We contributed to a NTP technical report of rodent bioassays on a flame-retardant, pentabromodiphenyl ether mixture (DE-71), that was reviewed by the NTP Special Emphasis Panel in June 2015. We also participated in study design committees for over 10 chemicals that will be tested by the NTP. We published papers in the scientific literature on the biological effects chemicals that were recently tested in mice and rats by the NTP: arsenic, trimethylolpropane triacrylate and Ginkgo biloba. We continued to provide advice on statistical methods for evaluating alternative methods for NTP's toxicity and carcinogenicity testing. These include: 1) providing advice about the analysis of high throughput data from cell-based assays of chemicals selected by the NTP, that were generated by the NIH Chemical Genomics Center, and 2) providing advice about how to combine batteries of in vitro test results to predict in vivo results.